parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Object Show Characters Meets Blue’s Big Musical Movie Part 2
Transcript *Blue: (Barks) *Tickety: Okay. This is how it goes. *(Song Starts) *Tickety: ��I like to be a classroom teacher, to teach the kids about life's great features. Got to work real hard, you gotta be real smart. I know I can do it, I know I can do it, I know I can do it, I know I can do..., I know I can do it, I know I can do it, I know..., I know I can do....�� (Coughs) *Mailbox: I, I didn't quite get that, Tickety. What did you say? *Slippery: I can't hear you, Tickety! *Leafy: We can't understand what you're singing is. *Shovel: What'd you say? *Pail: Are you okay? *Mailbox: Tickety. Maybe you ought to take a drink of water. *Lightbulb: Is Tickety okay? *Boombox: Oh no! Tickety is not singing good! *Ice Cream: Maybe her voice is not singing good. *Party Hat: Oh. *Tickety: ��La,la, laa...�� *Lego: I can't hear Tickety. *Skittle: It's kind of hard to hear you, Tickety. *Carrot: What's the matter, Tickety? *Camera: What happened to your voice? *Tickety: I don't know. It wasn't like this. This morning, maybe it's 'cause I've been singing so much. ��La, la, laa...�� *Steve: Maybe that happens to me sometimes, too. *Window: It does? *Steve: Yeah. Don't worry, Tickety. I'm sure your voice will be all better tomorrow. *Tickety: But the show is today! *Mailbox: Tickety's right! *Slippery: What can she do? *Pail: I don't think she can sing. *Shovel: Her voice is too low. *Steve: Yeah, yeah. Th-Th, the show is today. *Milky: What are we gonna do? *Tickety: Well, maybe I can do something else in the show. *Slippery: Of course! *Mailbox: Yeah! *Pail: Good thinking, Tickety. *Steve: But what? *Hearty: Do you know what else Tickety can do, besides sing? *Tickety: I..., I can ring my bells! *Steve: Ring your bells? That's it! That's what Tickety can do in the music show! *Pail: Oh smart! *Steve: All right. Cool. Problem solved! *Tickety: Wait, everybody. What about Blue? Blue needs another partner. *Blue: (Barks a tune) *Steve: Tickety's right. *Feather: Duet needs two singers. *Bowling Ball: Uh-huh. *Watermelon: Exactly. *Lemon: Steve's right. *Ice Cream: How are we gonna do the Big Music Show, if Blue dosen't have a singing partner? *Tickety: Don't give up, Blue. You'll go on, with a new partner! *Boombox: A new partner! *Carrot: Yeah, a new partner! *Window: That's a great idea! *Steve: Blue, we can find you another partner to sing with in your duet! Okay, let's all think. Who can be Blue's singing partner? *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Lightbulb: What a great idea! *Steve: We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out who should be Blue's singing partner. *(Music plays) *Steve: ��We are gonna play Blue's Clues, 'cause it's a really great game. Yeah!�� *Lego: So remember, Blue's pawprints will be on the clues. *Skittle: Blue's Clues! *Steve: And you know what; we better add finding Blue's singing partner, to our list of things to do. ��We're gonna play Blue's Clues, to find Blue's singing partner. Three Blue's clues will tell us who.�� *Sidetable: ��Sing sing sing si-sing, sing about any old thing, I just wanna sing.�� *(Pawprint squeaks) *Leafy: Wow! *Camera: That singing made the pawprint go away! *Carrot: Wow! I wonder who's singing. *Sidetable: ��Dooby-Doo, Sing, Whoo Hoo, Sing, Yeah, Soobity, Doobidy, Dappity, Dap...�� (Gasps) *Bowling Ball: Where was that singing coming from? *All: Sidetable Drawer? *Sidetable: Steve. Hi, object show characters. I have something to ask you. *Feather: Yeah? *Sidetable: Well, uh, I want to, uh, could I... *Mr. Salt: Steve, Steve! I can't find the flour. *Steve: Try the bottom shelf. *Lemon: Sorry, what did you wanna say? *Sidetable: Well, um, you see, I wanted to... *Mr. Salt: Steve! *Steve: Just one second! *(Crash) *Mr. Salt: Uh-oh! *Steve: Um, I better go help Mr. Salt in the kitchen. *Hearty: Don't worry, Steve. We'll stay with Sidetable. You too, right? *Mr. Salt: Better get a mop! *Lego: Great! *Watermelon: Great Idea! *Steve: Okay, Sidetable. Hold that thought. I'll be right back. *(Song plays) *Sidetable:�� How will I get, to sing in the show, if my friends, never know? I'm too shy, to even try.�� *Leafy: Aww, don't worry, Sidetable. *Lightbulb: There you are, Steve! *Steve: Okay. Now, Sidetable. What did you wanna ask? *Sidetable: Could I, could I, could I.... *Boombox: Could you what? *Sidetable: Could I give you the notebook? *Party Hat: Yeah! *Steve: Sure! Thanks, Sidetable. You know, I can tell I'm really gonna need yourhelp today, trying to figure out who should be Blue's Singing partner, and getting everything done in time for the big show. *Watermelon: Will you help us? *Lemon: Great! *(Song plays) *Steve: To play Blue's Clues, we gotta find, uh... *Object Show Characters: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh, a pawprint! Right. And that's our first, *Object Show Characters: Clue! *Steve: A clue? *Object Show Characters: A clue! *Steve: Then we put it in our notebook. ��'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!�� *Leafy and Lightbulb: ��We gotta find another pawprint.�� *Boombox and Ice Cream: ��That's the second clue!�� *Party Hat: ��We put it in our notebook.�� *Lego: ��'Cause they're who's clues?�� *Skittle: ��Blue's Clues!�� *Carrot: ��We gotta find the last pawprint!�� *Milky: ��That's the third clue.�� *Camera: ��We put it in our notebook!�� *Window: ��'Cause they're Blue's Clues,�� *Hearty and Feather: ��Blue's Clues!�� *Bowling Ball: ��You know what to do.�� *Watermelon: ��Sit down in our thinking chair, and think,�� *Lemon: ��Think,�� *Steve: ��Think! 'Cause when we use our minds, take a step at a time, we can do anything.�� *Blue: (Barks) *All: ��That we wanna do!�� *Steve: ��Do, dooby-doop-do, do do dooby-do do do do (Scat singing),�� You know, I love songs, I love singing songs, I love making up songs. In fact, that's what I wanna be in the Big Music Show. I want to be a-a song maker upper, yeah. Do you wanna be a song maker upper with me? *All: Yeah! *Skittle and Hearty: Yippee! *Steve: Great! Now all we need is--is, is make up a song, then we can sing it in the Big Music Show. *Blue: (Barks) *Lego: Thanks, Blue. *Steve: We better add that to our list of things to do. ��Make up a song, to sing with the object show characters in the Big Music Show.�� There! *Blue: (Barking a tune) *Watermelon: Blue's right! *Steve: And we need to find three Blue's Clues to figure out who should be Blue's singing partner. Let's go! *Party Hat: Come on! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Objects Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs